


Redemption of the CEO

by CloudyGrandkid



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, alternative universe, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyGrandkid/pseuds/CloudyGrandkid
Summary: Derek Lucks has been arrested, and everyone thought that was the end of that. He'd been quickly forgotten as the CEO who revolutionised Silica City's gaming industry, and was only known as a criminal CEO, responsible for so much corruption. No one needed him now, right?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Lucks sat in his cell, staring at the concrete floor. A little sigh came from him, and he stood up, staring out of the little window he had. His hands clutched the bars gently, and he looked out, staring out to the horizon of Silica City. The beautiful city that, at one point, he had control over. The city which was in his grasp. The city which was basically his. He had everything and almost everyone on his side, there was no way he would’ve lost any of it. If only he hadn’t been so stupid!

He’d made many mistakes in the past, and recovered from them. But MD-5 was the biggest.. And his downfall. If he’d only been honest with them from the start! If only he had been able to just say what happened to Lucinia, not hidden it from them… Why did he hide it anyway?! At the time, it seemed like a smart idea to hide it. If he made sure no one was aware of it, no one would question it. But of course trouble had to brew. If only he had handled things a different way! If he had been truthful to Sofia and Masa. If he had helped them instead of trying to take on such a massive task himself! If he had just said something to them!

But saying something, that was hard. It was hard to be honest, especially with his trail of lies. his amount of rumours and all the different things he was tangled up in, having to take care of.. All the stuff that he knew and had to keep to himself.. The soul-crushing reality that people were scared of him.. The reality he had ruined everything. He had done all of this.

Everything. It was all his fault. The thought was louder and louder as he sat there, only with his thoughts. He had done this. It was because he had ignored Lucinia she had gone to Dr. Sheridan, the reason Project Blue and Tari existed, the reason Masa tried to hack the server, the reason MD-5 was formed, the reason ANY of these problems existed… 

Then the tears began to fall. First small ones, pricking at his eyes and threatening to drip down his fair cheeks, but as the thoughts progressed, as the voice inside his head yelled it was his fault. As he constantly remembered it was his fault, knew and affirmed it was indeed his fault, the tears fell. He curled up, head in his hands, and sobbed. Emotions he had to hold back came pouring out in this moment of loneliness. Not in his nice bedroom with the lovely soft bed, not in his pristine office with the perfect acoustics tuned to let him focus, not anywhere in the building or near the company he created with blood, sweat and tears. Not in any of his nice suits or soft bathrobes, instead wearing dingy prison uniform that were two sizes too big, and smelt disgusting. 

The tears fell, and Lucks had to make sure to keep himself quiet. He didn’t want anyone to hear that he had been crying, afterall. He sobbed into himself, finally letting it free. But a few minutes later, he stood up as if nothing was wrong. As if nothing had happened, he stepped to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

There he was. Derek Lucks, forty-two. Still looking well for his age, thanks to his healthy routine, and a few age lift surgeries. Blonde hair usually slicked back was now falling free, and fell just above chest-length, messy from not being brushed and washed with only basic, cheap products that hadn’t touched his hair in decades, leaving it drier and almost dull. His diamond blue eyes were dim, most of the hope lost from them. Although physically he was okay, mentally he was not. Alongside the previous thoughts screaming in his head, the constant reminder that he was a criminal played in his head.

He had lost it all when those files were leaked. His company, his friends, his money, his status, his reputation, any luxury in life. He was worse off than when he had started from nothing. When he had started from being almost dirt poor and at his lowest. He has lost what he put so much time into. Everything he had worked for. Everything over the last nineteen years, what he had worked almost to death for, was gone. It finally dawned on him. He stared at himself, and put a hand to the mirror. 

“You fuck up… You absolute fucking idiot.” He spoke through gritted teeth to himself, a small twitch in himself, and shake in his voice. “You fucked up! You fucked up so badly! You fucking decided to do something so risky! Why didn't you just tell them! Sofia would’ve helped you, Masa would understand.. Maybe there would be some way to keep both Lucinia and Tari.. But no, NO NO FUCKING NO?! None of that happened, did it?! Your best Meta Runners fucking HATE you, Lucinia is probably off of life support, MD-5 are criminals, and Tari is known publically! Why why why?! How am I so absolutely fucking STUPID?!” With that last yell, Lucks hit the mirror. It being plastic, all it did was hurt his fist, but that didn’t stop him. He hit it again and again, tears falling down his face once again, combined with yelling of various insults to himself.

Once it was done, once all the emotions were finally out, and Lucks could stop himself from punching, he slumped down and once again sobbed. He laid there, leaning on the sink barely able to stand as he sobbed loudly and clearly. Everything crashing down once again. He felt terrible, and dark thoughts lingered as he laid there, a pathetic excuse for a man. Not even a man anymore, as far as anyone was concerned. As far as anyone could care, he wasn’t a man anymore. He wasn’t a person of any kind. He wasn’t someone, he was just something. No longer even legally a citizen of Silica City. Just a prisoner. The lowest of the low tiered person. He’d fallen so hard and would never recover. No one would care about him again, would they? Probably not. He wasn’t even legally a person, so why would anyone care.

But then, he heard footsteps. Direct footsteps. There were of course the footsteps of the guards and other prisoners, but Lucks knew different footsteps. He was able to easily tell footsteps apart, and he knew these footsteps well. These were the footsteps of the Warden. At this pace, she had somewhere to be, and Lucks, just for a moment, had a feeling it was for him, but then dismissed it. No one wanted him anymore. He would just rot away here or be killed and tossed aside. 

But the footsteps stopped at his cell door. His eyes widened, and just as the door was opened, the Warden stepped in alongside two armed officers, Lucks quickly sat up, trying to dry off his tears. 

“Derek Lucks.” The Warden’s voice was clear and precise. About as gender-neutral as a voice naturally be, and as monotone and commanding as the aura of the building, she stood short physically, but still imposing. “There is someone here to see you.” Her voice then gained a particular hint of emotion. Confusion or shock, maybe. 

“He said he really needs to see you, urgently. That, maybe even, he might be willing to take you in under his custody, as per the Prisoner Redemption Act of 2XXX.” 

Lucks was confused, but said nothing. He carefully stood up and nodded, putting his arms out to allow himself to be handcuffed. As he was restrained all over for maximum safety, tight cuffs on his wrists and weighted cuffs on his ankles, alongside a metallic collar, there was one thought that continued to linger in his troubled mind.

_Who would need someone like him? ___


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucks is released, to go on to a new life. But with who?

The journey through the halls was silent, the ex-CEO's steps short and almost silent. Lucks was kept on a short chain, held by one of the armed officers, while another brandished a stun stick .The Warden herself possessed a pistol, gripped tightly by her gloved hands. Her gaze switched between looking ahead, and sometimes back at Lucks. Staring at him, assessing him. There was something in her eyes he couldn’t quite place. Maybe the same surprise he was currently feeling.

It was weird, after all. He was feeling confused at what had happened.Someone wanted him under their custody? This could mean anything. Thinking to himself, and what he knew of the ‘Redemption Act’, it was more a ploy by the rich to get what was baiscally slave labour. Most prisoners released under this act ended up in all sorts of disgusting roles no one would take, no matter how much wage was offered. Dangerous or deplorable jobs. And now here he was, probably about to be thrown into one of these. But he had to admit he did deserve it. He'd done so much and fell so far.

He was brought into a small room, and sat down on a chair. Wrists and ankles freed from the rubbing restraints, he gently rubbed his wrists, and took a glance around the room. The room was the Warden's office. Themed as darkly as the rest of the prison, there was no personality to it. Black brick walls and concrete floor. Various awards hung up on the walls, and shelves filled with books. The Warden's desk was decorated a little, with a picture or two of family, and a bright journal closed on the desk, which she quickly pushed into a drawer as she sat opposite Lucks. 

Lucks fidgeted in the uncomfortable fold-out chair he was sat in, and gently sighed, looking to the Warden. Her expression was professional, and she spoke into a radio. 

"Redemption Collector for Derek Lucks, please come to the Warden's office. He is ready for collection." The Warden then looked at Lucks, just staring at him. Her state penetrated into his soul, and Lucks shivered, looking away. He was unnerved… How had he got so scared of this woman….

A few minutes passed of silence, Lucks staring down at his prison-issue laced boots. Only the somewhat nice part of his uniform. Good form and not worn. He swung his legs a little and looked them over out of boredom, until he heard someone approach and knock on the door. An officer opened the door, while something was placed over Lucks’ eyes, obscuring his vision. He didn’t question it, this was part of the procedure. He didn’t need to see who would be taking him, and didn’t react, just slightly adjusting it and sitting there. 

A chair was wheeled up and the person took a seat in it. Their footsteps as they approached were firm and serious, meaning through every movement. They sat down and cleared their throat. They sounded just faintly familiar, but he wasn’t able to place who. Lucks stayed still in his chair, hands in his lap and feet firmly on the floor. His head was slightly tilted downwards, and he stayed quiet. 

The person’s hand rested upon his head, and he felt a hand trailing through his hair. Their hand was gloved, and their touch gentle. They ran a finger through his hair, and made a small hum. Lucks could feel himself being pulled out of the chair and lead into another room. He could faintly hear the Warden say something, but he voice faded as he was taken into a room over. The bilndfold was removed, and he was handed some clothes by one of the officers as he was pushed into a small bathroom. 

Taking a glance around the bathroom, it looked just like a normal public bathroom. A gentle sigh came from him, and be regarded the clothing…. The clothes he was arrested in. One of his suits. A smile came to his face, and he was quick to change into it, and look at himself in the mirror. Missing the tie and suit jacket, alongside his dry, free hair that fell over his face and shoulders, he looked a little more casual than he remembered. But at least he didn't feel like the mess of before. A small smile came to his face as he buttoned the top button on his dress shirt and adjusted his waistcoat. Brushing hair back behind his ears for now, he nodded, and folded his prison issued clothes and held them in one hand. 

Slowly coming out from the bathroom, one of the officers took the uniform from his hands, and another grabbed ahold of him by the shoulder. A blindfold was put upon him and his wrists were restrained once again, but this time with what he knew to be magnetically connected cuffs. It would be released when his 'Redemption Officer' decided. 

As he was walked, he could hear things clearer. The one here for him came out from the Warden's office and walked alongside him, a hand settling around his waist. For just a moment Lucks blushed, thinking he was going to be settled into some romantic position or something 'more', something he wouldn't mind too much, until the arm pulled away and grabbed ahold of the chain on the collar still upon his neck. Then he sighed gently, thoughts drifting to what his fate could be. 

He soon felt the gentle breeze of outside. The air smelt fresher, the chill was almost refreshing. The feeling of stone paving under his feet felt almost amazing. He took a deep breath of the air, not knowing how long he would be outside for. 

He was brought into a car, and sat down in a passenger seat. He could feel the restraints on his wrists come away, and then the blindfold came away… And he was staring at Masa Shimamoto.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait.. Masa?!” Lucks stared in shock. not sure what to say. Here was Masa Shimamoto. One of the people responsible for his imprisonment. The person who caused him to lose everything. The man who didn’t listen, didn’t care for explanation. He only wanted Lucks away, and succeeded. Why did he now want him back?! 

"Hello, Derek." Masa's tone was serious. He gave the blonde a stern look, glancing him over.

"Firstly, I don't like that name, you know this." Lucks hated being referred to as Derek. It was so unprofessional. Only friends could refer to him as that, and Masa was far from a friend. "Secondly, why did you do this…?"

Masa looked out of the window. "Well Lucks, I couldn't just see you wasting away in there."

"I was fine." The lie hurt to say. "But what about me was so special?" Hearing Masa speak positively about him might help his shaking mind. Any positive talk would help the doubts.

"You have skills. As much as I hate you, I can't disagree you're a good businessman, and even better at budgeting and managing your money. Your charisma, too, able to swoon people to work with you."

Lucks chuckled, brushing back a few stray hairs. A light, embarrassed blush sat upon his cheek. "Well, heh, I suppose I do have a few skills. But the way you-"

"Don't try your charms on me or anyone else who's legally responsible for you." Masa glared at him with a glare that made Lucks look away. "We all know your tricks." 

"You make it sound like I'm a spoiled child…"

"In a way you are." Masa chuckled, tone shifting into one of playfulness for just a moment, then it became serious. "You will live with me until you've proven you're able to be trusted. If you try anything funny you're going right back to prison. No second chances."

"Fine, fine." Lucks sighed, putting his seatbelt on and leaning against the window, looking out. It had began raining, so Lucks simply smiled and shut his eyes, listening to the rain but against the window as Masa pulled from the driving spot and drove to whatever destination the two were destined for. A few minutes passed, and the sound of rain became annoying to Lucks, so he sat up and looked around. "Who's car is this?"

"Lamar's."

"Do you not have one of your own?"

"I do, but everyone is gathered at Lamar's waiting for me to bring you back, and his car runs the best, so…"

"There's a welcome party for me? Hah, wow." 

"Consider it whatever you wish." 

"Hm alright…" Lucks glanced about. "How'd you get free from all your crimes?"

"I was pardoned of my crimes, as was everyone else. The city didn't want to have to deal with a massive scandal anymore than what already happened, so we were pardoned of your crimes, and given a fair share of your wealth."

"My money was used? Of damn course…" Lucks leaned back. "How much?"

"About… Fifteen million each?"

"That's… a pitiful amount. I was a billionaire!"

"A lot of the money went to legal fees and compensating of victims, Lucks. Besides, fifteen million is a lot of money to us all. To you maybe not, but to the average person, they could probably live comfortably off of that, as long as they didn't go crazy." 

"Haha, I knew a person who went mad with money. They got rich quick and went perhaps a bit too mad. Throwing parties every weekend, private trips, brought a damn island even… in the end their company went bust and they fell into a deep debt… They left Silica City and that was the last I heard of them… Was a shame too, they were an amazing friend…"

"I guess we've both lost someone."

"You've lost one, Masa. I've lost hundreds."

"I can't feel sympathy for you Lucks, since you did it to yourself!" 

Lucks froze up, and then he glanced away. A small whimper came from him, and he just looked out the window. "I guess…. I guess it is my fault…"

"Not just guess. It is your fault. It's been no one else's but yours. You were the one who hid Lucinia from us, you used violence, you got caught up in your own web of lies." Masa's tone stayed completely even as he spoke. 

"It's all on me…" 

"You finally accept it."

"I've accepted it ever since I was cuffed and put in that cop car." 

"...That's why you instantly pled guilty?"

"There was no way to escape that web of lies, Masa. I screwed my own life up, no need to waste everyone's time saying I didn't." 

"That's considerate of you." 

"I guess… Really I just wanted to be out of the public eye…. I hated all the cameras. Being lead around in chains clad in orange, a shaking mess of a human… I didn't see what they captured, but I don't want to see. No one needs to see me like that….." Lucks' eyes then looked to Masa. "No one knows I'm under your custody, right?"

"Only those involved in it… So me and my team, the Warden, those officers, and your attorney." 

Lucks nodded. "But how would the public not realise? What do you even intend to do with me?!" 

"Well… What do you think?" 

"How would I know?! You could do anything… You have the legal clearance… I'm basically your property."

"Fine. You're getting a new chance at life."

"What?" 

"You're being given a new look, name and occupation. You're being given a fresh start. But you'll have to work from the bottom, like the rest of us." 

Lucks sat up, looking hoprful. "Do I….. Get to pick these things?"

"Name and appearance yes. But your occupation will have to be discussed. It's hard to get jobs anywhere in the city, especially for someone with no background…"

"I… Okay, okay…" He looked to Masa, and faintly smiled. "Thank you.."

"Don't thank me, I didn't have the idea. I was opposed at first anyway."

"Oh… Who had the idea?"

Masa drove into an underground parking lot, and sighed, stepping out. "You'll find out later." 

Lucks stepped out too, and felt himself somewhat shaking. He was meeting the people responsible for his imprisonment…. But they wanted to help him…. His troubled mind felt it was a prank, but fearing worse if he fled, followed Masa to an elevator...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucks finally meets MD-5 again, and the reason he is here finally becomes clear.

Lucks' hands slipped into the pockets of his waistcoat, and gripped at the inner pocket fabric. It was somewhat comforting to feel the silken material that he hadn’t felt in a long while. He stroked it gently, gripping it at times, and tried to keep himself composed. He would be once again meeting the people that had caused him to be sent away. He didn’t quite know how to feel. Part of him felt sad about what had happened, and hoped he would be able to redeem himself But another was hateful, wishing to make them feel the pain he felt. But the latter part was shut up when he realised that he wouldn’t have this opportunity of redemption without them. 

In fact, whenout them, he would have probably fallen into more hateful hands. There were many groups who wanted him for their own sick desires, and he would have been worse off. At least like this he had found some way back out into freedom, and maybe even a chance to better himself. He knew he hadn’t been a good person by any means. He’d fallen into bad habits and become a shell of his former, kinder self. 

It hurt to admit he had been bad, but he couldn't try and deny it, or defend himself. The media already had him up in a storm, he was publically known as a criminal, shamed and hurt… but at least he was…. He was getting a new identity, wasn't he? That would be interesting.

Lucks glanced to Masa, and saw the male was staring at the elevator doors. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he stood tall and confident. It reminded Lucks of the times when Masa was still his Meta Runner. He was always so confident and ready to make Lucks proud. He would always play to the best of his ability, and always gave an air of confidence that seemed to enogravate everyone in the area. 

Masa glanced at him and Lucks just gently smiled to him. Masa didn't reciprocate this smile, and Lucks felt awkward, looking away. The two remained silent, as the elevator headed up. Lucks found himself bouncing on his heels out of boredom after a few seconds, and he fixed hairs that were never astray, just messing his already messy hair up more. Whether he could do to pass the time.

As the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Lucks took the hallway that he was stepping into in. It looked okay. Certainly not the quality he would expect from an apartment in this nice area of Silica City, District D if he recalled correctly. An area for what would be considered the upper middle class in times past. Not as nice as District A, B or C, but still amongst some of the best. 

He had hoped there would be some walk to the apartment, but no, the apartment was there, and someone was already outsidez waiting; Belle Fontiere. Lucks took one look at her and looked away. The glare she gave him made him whimper a little.

"Took you long enough, Masa. What was the hold up?" Belle put a hand on her hip and glared at Masa, ignoring Lucks for the moment.

"They had some issue finding Lucks' documents."

"Documents?"

"Records I should say. Apparently they didn't bother printing off any of the needed forms." 

"Guess they didn't expect anyone to want him under this redemption act thing." Belle looked Lucks over. He was stood as tall as before, but seemed messier and tired. "Looks exhausted."

Masa could only shrug in reply.

Lucks looked up at Belle, and awkwardly waved, but she dismissed him. This made him feel a little disheartened… But redemption would be hard, and what he had done had hurt many people… 

Masa grabbed Lucks' arm, and brought him into the apartment. Immediately, Lucks could smell food. Food that made him drool. It was only ramen and frozen pizza, but it made him drool a little as he was pulled in.

He was stood in front of some couches, clearly the main living area, and there… there they all were. 

Tari, Sofia, Lamar, Theo… The four were sat on the couches, and just looked at him, silent. Masa and Belle joined the two, and all six pairs of eyes were locked onto him. They seemed to be waiting for him to say something. He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and sighed. 

"I don't know what you want me to say, what you want me to do." Lucks looked them over. "Honestly, I'm surprised I'm even out, I even have this chance…. So I guess…. I guess first, thank you… Really. However it came about that you were to get me out, to let me have this chan-"

"Cut the crap, Lucks." Belle blurted out. "The only reason you're here is because we need your knowledge for something.*

"Of course." Lucks sounded upset for just a moment. "My business knowledge?" 

Sofia then spoke up, hesitating for a moment, then speaking sadly. "No… Your knowledge on what happened to Lucinia." 

Guilt filled Lucks as he glanced away, clearing his throat. "Of course. I'll help out where I can, but I don't have all the knowledge that you would need…" 

"Well…. We really know everything we need to, there's just one thing we really need to figure out…" Sofia looked to Tari for a moment, then sighed. "We want to bring Lucinia back, but at the same time we don't want to lose Tari…"

"You know I'd be willing to-" Tari spoke, but was cut off by Theo hugging her tightly. 

"I don't want to go!" Theo made a small whimper, and clung to Tari, holding her tightly. 

"I don't want to leave you either, Theo.." Tari smoothed down the coconut boy's hair to comfort him as he began to lightly cry. She held him close, and tried her best to comfort him. 

Lucks stared for just a moment. "You want me to see if I can fix this. Bring Lucinia back with Tari retained?" 

"That, and we don't want you rotting away." Lamar glanced at Lucks. "You're a person, like us. No one deserves a damn fate like that!" 

Lucks sighed. "I was fine. But, I suppose thank you for the concern..? Thank you laid thinly since you only want to use me, but still…" 

"You're also going to fix your mistakes." Masa side-glared Lucks.

"But I'll have a new identity..?" 

"The identity is for your protection, not to wipe your crimes."

Lucks sighed and gently nodded. "Okay well…. What first?"


End file.
